batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham Knight ( TV Series)
Gotham Knight is a 2013 TV series about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. It airs on HBO 2013-2014 Created by Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer Main Cast * Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne/Black Knight/Batman * Bryan Cranston as Lieutenant James Gordon * Amy Adams as Vicki Vale * Jason Isaacs as Alfred Pennyworth * Danny Glover as Lucius Fox * Aaron Eckhart as D.A Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Katie Holmes as A.D.A Rachel Dawes/Bat Woman * Erik King as John Stewart * Emily Bett Rickards as Katrina Armstrong * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana Recurring Cast * Tommy lee Jones as Carmine Falcone * Terry Crews as Tobias Whale * Colin McFarlene as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb *John Glover as William Dent * Sharlto Copley as Jack White/The Joker * Albert Brooks as Rupert Thorne * Blake Jenner as James Gordon Jr. * Aishwarya Rai Bachchan as Lady Shiva * Jack Black as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Anna Sophia Robb as Silver St. Cloud * James Frain as Theo Galavant * Vivica A. Fox as Fiona Doakes * Matt Noble as Henri Ducard/Ra's Al Ghul * Tom Welling as Clark Kent/Blur/Superman * Peter Facinelli as Dylan Powers * Tyler Heolchin as Adam Foster * Jessica Lucas Selina Kyle * Jack Black as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom * Katrina Law as Talia Al Ghul * Paul Bettany as John Constantine * Robbie Amell as Gabriel Season 1:2013-2014 # "The Pilot"-'When Thomas and Martha Wayne are gunned down in Old Gotham, Commissioner Loeb assigns Detective Susan Chiles and her partner Arnold Flass to find out who murdered the Waynes while Officer James Gordon comforts the victims' son Bruce Wayne. Flass and Chiles capture the killer who is an abusive husband named Mario Pepper, however Chiles soon finds out that Carmine Falcone had her own department let Pepper take the fall just so the people of Gotham wouldn't loose hope. # '"Rough Seas"-'Bruce returns to Gotham City after 12 years abroad and tries to get into Detective Gordon's strike force, however he ends up being rejected since Gordon doesn't want him to get hurt. Bruce decides to take the law into his own hands by dressing as a masked vigilante when he interferes with Tobias Whale's weapons smuggling business. Bruce meanwhile tries to make amends to his girlfriend Rachel Dawes, who is angry at him for leaving her, and has secretly begun a relationship with Harvey Dent. # '"Sword of Shiva"-'Bruce tracks down Jack White, but is distracted by the arrival of his mentor Lady Shiva, who taught him martial arts while he was away training. Now, Lady Shiva enlists Bruce's help in going after the one responsible for murdering her sister who is hiding among Gotham's crime families. Meanwhile, Falcone refuses to believe Whale that a masked vigilante interfered with his operations and has him locked in the freezer as punishment for his lie until White convinces him otherwise. # '"Alone"-'Alfred feels that Bruce has to accept the fact that Rachel has moved on from him and plays matchmaker which is why he decides to pair Bruce up with Vicki Vale the reporter. Rachel and Harvey come to Bruce for help when they are being targeted by a meta human hit man named Brad Fairbanks since they're trying to take down Palmer Cakes. After Bruce takes care of Fairbanks, he ends up snapping Cakes' neck in order to protect Julie and Harvey. # '"Viper"-'Bruce learns that Falcone is trying to get the Gotham Banks to launder the mob's money which is why he tries to do something about it. Meanwhile, a new drug that Jack White develops called "Viper" (a prototype to the formula of Venom) and makes it a street drug to test the results. The drug endows the user with super strength, but eventually kills them. Gordon discovers that "Viper" is being distributed at the wedding of Falcone's niece which is why he goes there as well as Bruce and Vicki who are there as guests. # '"Exposed"-'Harvey Dent begins to distrust Bruce after seeing him and Vicki at Falcone's wedding. When a woman that Harvey sleeps with behind Rachel's back ends up dead, he ends up being the prime suspect. Searching for answers, Vicki works undercover as a stripper which makes things dangerous when Vicki is kidnapped by a foreign minister's son named Carlos Eagans, who intends to sell her for slavery. That's why Bruce tries to save Vicki and clear Harvey's name. # '"By Fire"-'James Gordon gets pleased when Commissioner Loeb recruits an ex-soldier named John Stewart (Derek Luke) into his strike force since he'll need all the help he can get in order to deal with the Pike brothers. Bruce investigates when a vigilante known as Firefly is targeting criminals and murdering them. Bruce decides to go after Firefly after learning how she's Bridgit Pike, but changes his mind due to Pike's incompetence. Lucius contemplates whether or not he should Bruce after learning about his vigilante activities. # '"Competition"-'A son of immigrants gets kidnapped which is why Bruce decides to investigate and ends up having an encounter with Jackson Chappell, a former boxer who was exposed to Venom drug that Jack White developed in order to destroy Batman for Falcone. Meanwhile, Whale sets Susan up to be Falcone's mother and maid. Gordon meanwhile orders the Black Knight to be arrested after Vicki writes an article about the vigilante. # '"Choices"-'Bruce ends up being injured while trying to stop Chappell and is found in the dumpster by Gordon's wife Leslie Thompkins who takes Bruce to doctors officer to tend to his wounds. Leslie unmasks him to be Bruce and contemplates whether or not she should turn him over to her husband. Falcone sends his Russian lieutenant Nikoli to search every apartment for the Black Knight in order to destroy him. # '"Family Matters"-'Bruce finds himself involved in a family matter when Falcone claims that the boy he kidnapped is his son. Jack meanwhile learns that his wife Jenny is pregnant and contemplates to whether or not he should cut his corporate ties to the Falcone which gets Whale to hire a man named Basil Karlos to murder Jenny in her apartment. # '"The Return"-'Harvey's estranged father, William Dent arrives in Gotham, and discovers that he is trying to buy Dent Corp. Meanwhile John Stewart begins to think that Bruce is up to something, and suspects that he's the vigilante. # '"Head Shot"-''' A former Sharpshooter known as Floyd Lawton, targets the mayor, and Bruce as the Black Knight goes to confront him. Deadshot shoots the Black Knight and leaves him for dead, Alfred takes Bruce to John Stewart's house so, he can take out the bullet. John begins to think that he should call the police, but Bruce tells him that he needs his help. Later, The Black Knight encounters him again, but this time wins. John temporarily joins Bruce, so they can investigate John's brothers death. Jack White secretly meets up with William Dent and tells him about a secret partnership. # '''"Gangland"-Carmine Falcone has engaged in a war against mobster Rupert Thorne which is why Bruce, Harvey, Rachel, and Gordon all try to do something about it before anyone gets hurt. Meanwhile, John Stewart accepts a proposal from King Faraday to capture a suspect who might have murdered his brother, but Bruce chooses to stop the gang war which makes John feel betrayed. Before John could expose Bruce's secret to Gordon, Bruce makes John beat him up in order for him to get arrested. # "Penguins"-''' A man named Oswald Cobblepott and his thugs break in Wayne Corp, and steal a vital peace of information. Bruce and John launch an investigation, and John tells Bruce to let Rachel assist, The Black Knight meets with Rachel, and discovers Cobblepott's plan for Gotham City. Meanwhile, an old friend of Alfred's arrives in Gotham City, and she reveals to him why she returned in the first place. In order to make up to John, The Black Knight follows a lead for John's brothers murder, and discovers that it points to an organization H.I.V.E. # '"Moscow"-'''Bruce goes to confront a Russian mobster named Yuri Whittaker in Moscow after learning how John's brother Damon Stewart was investigating him for supplying weapons to terrorists in Afghanistan. Meanwhile, John gets released from prison since Bruce Wayne refused to press charges on him, but he lost his job in the process thanks to Commissioner Loeb. John breaks into Wayne Manor to find evidence against Bruce. Alfred tries to be good to Tatsu Yamushiro since she's his god daughter # "Katana"- Tatsu Yamushiro captures John. Bruce convinces her to let John go and John forgives Bruce after learning how he was trying to investigate Damon's death. John works with Oswald Cobblepot to steal money from a night club that owes money to Rupert Thorne. Bruce goes there to kill the club owner Brian J. Dickerson since he's on his father's list and ends up protecting John. Penguin forces corrupt lieutenant Peter Pauling to reinstate John. # '"Game of Cards"-'H.I.V.E sends a Meta-Human, who is good with cards, to kill John. Bruce meets a new assistant at Wayne Corp, named Katrina Armstrong. Peter Pauling disagrees with Penguin, and Penguin hires an assassin to kill him. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'Carmine Falcone gets ambushed by Rupert Thorne's men which is why he ends up in the hospital. Bruce and John both learn about this and realize that they have to keep Falcone safe since Thorne is too wild to run Gotham City's criminal underworld. Thorne allies with Penguin and Tobias Whale to get Falcone out of the picture for good, but Thorne ends up being shot in the head by Whale for insulting him. Whale and Penguin both battle to become Gotham's new crime lord. # '"Everyone Has A Secret"-'Loeb promotes Gordon to lieutenant because of Pauling's murder and Gordon make John a sergeant. Gordon needs John's help when Penguin (who's now charge of Gotham's criminal underworld following Falcone's retirement) has something against him. Meanwhile, Bruce receives flashbacks of his parents' deaths which is why he tries to find William thinking he knows what happened. Harvey feels guilty for screaming at Bruce when he tries to find William and Hugo Strange finds Tobias Whale's body so Dent Corp can experiment on it. # '"Revelations"- The Black Knight and John break into Dent Corp, where they get attacked by a bunch of agents hired by William Dent. John and Bruce reveal their secret, and asks Katrina Armstrong to locate Hugo Strange's secret lab. The Black Knight breaks Hugo's neck. Meanwhile Harvey proposes to Rachel, and she feels conflicted when she discovers that she still loves Bruce. Katrina temporarily joins the team. # '"Grundy's Night"-'''Bruce, John, and Katrina investigate a zombie appearing in Gotham City and realize that the zombie is Cyrus Gold, one head of a militarized crime family until he went missing. Gold goes after Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes to get revenge on them for sending him in prison. Harvey confronts his father after Katrina anonymously reveals to him the secret experiments that Dent Corp has been doing. # '"Love American Style"-'''Katrina, who's working at a tech shop to get away from Bruce, learns that her colleague's fiance, who is an illegal immigrant from Mexico, is missing and asks Bruce and John to find out what happened. Bruce and John investigate Tony Bressi, head of a shipping company. Bruce and John discover that Bressi and his mistress Susan Maguire are murdering the smuggled immigrants who cannot pay for their freedom. Meanwhile, Harvey confronts FBI Agent Vic Sage and offers to help him bring down his father and Theo Galavant comes to Gotham. Season 2: 2014-2015 # Bruce finds out that his father had a secret life such as trying to stop the illegal practices performed by Wayne Enterprises and begins to the suspect that the company had his parents killed. Bruce goes after Roland Daggett as the Black Knight to investigate. However, Daggett gets murdered by a vigilante called Knight Fall, who goes after the one man who ruined her life: William Dent. Meanwhile, Vicki suspects Bruce is hiding something from her. # Bruce contemplates telling Vicki that he's the Black Knight. However, the news station gets taken hostage by former KGB agents who want the Black Knight's head for an unknown employer. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant blackmails Penguin into working for him by holding his mother Gertrude Cobblepot hostage. # Alfred tries to cheer Bruce up after Vicki breaks up with him and suggests Bruce gets therapy when he fails to do so. John convinces Bruce to investigate a psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel by becoming her patient when John realizes that three powerful women all had her as a therapist before committing suicide. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant begins using Penguin in order to make him popular to the public while running for mayor. # Bruce tries to stop a drag racing ring controlled by Nathan Finch and meets Wally West. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant's sister Tabitha Galavant tries to kill William when William is running for mayor and Harvey decides to investigate which upsets the FBI. # Bruce goes on a date with a party planner named Silver St. Cloud, but something comes up when Penguin hires Firebug to steal a knife from Wayne Enterprises on Galavant's behalf. Meanwhile, Rachel doesn't show up for Bruce's date with Silver since she suspects that Harvey is hiding something from her. Harvey continues to help the Vic Sage & The FBI investigate his father. # Harvey asks Katrina for help on taking down his father, but Katrina has troubles of her own when her old friend Ray Palmer is alive and is captured by Galavant. Ray Palmer was the CEO of Palmer Technologies until he went missing after an explosion at his company which made him small. Vic Sage confronts Alfred with an offer he doesn't refuse. # Vic Sage gets Alfred to work at Dent Corp in order to find something on William, but Alfred gets caught in a plot to kill William and Harvey. Meanwhile, Penguin and Butch Gilzean learn why Galavant hates Bruce Wayne so badly after learning some information about the knife they stole. # William notices that Galavant tried to play dirty during one of their recent debates. In attempt to tip the voting scales in his favor, William masterminds a plot to fake kidnap Galavant who's at a press conference held at GCPD to congratulate Lieutenant Gordon. However, the plan goes wrong when William's hired kidnapper Eduardo Flamingo betrays him and takes control of the situation. # Harvey finds proof that William hired Eduardo Flamingo because of the photos that Vicki Vale took. William uses his remaining connections to the Triads to send China White after Vicki. Silver gets jealous when she suspects that Bruce still has feelings for Vicki. # After Bruce stops the Key from robbing Dent Corp, he tries to help John deal with his past when Killer Croc wants John to use his connections to set the Key free. Meanwhile, Penguin tries to his rescue his mother from Galavant but fails. Harvey gets pleased when Vic Sage and the FBI finally arrests William which makes Galavant free to become mayor. # Penguin goes after Galavant at his victory celebration for revenge after Galavant murders his mother and makes Butch Gilzean betray him. As Rachel and Harvey are celebrating William's arrest by the FBI, Rachel ends things with Harvey for keeping things from her. Bruce befriends Special Crimes Unit head Dane Lislow. # Theo Galavant makes Death Stroke become a member of the Special Crimes Unit so he can capture the Black Knight. Death Stroke soon betrays Galavant and kidnaps Silver. John investigates Mia Fayad and learns that Theo Galavant is the leader of HIVE. Bruce tries to wrestle a tempting offer from Galavant. # Galavant gets arrested by Dane Lislow when Katrina finds proof from the footage that Vicki took on his sister nearly shooting William. Bruce and Silver both get abducted by a hit man named Victor Zassz who wants to know who killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. John gets blackmailed by Galavant to erase some files that the FBI has on HIVE and John discovers a shocking secret about his brother Damon. # John tells Bruce the shocking secret about his brother, Meanwhile a man named Johnathan Crane infects captures Rachel, and exposes her to his Fear gas, The Black Knight rescues her, and reveals his identity to her, Alfred and John infiltrate H.I.V.E where they discover who the true leader of H.I.V.E is, aswell about John's brother, Damon. # Bruce and Rachel try to stop Crane when he plots to destroy Gotham City with his fear toxin. Lieutenant Gordon grudgingly cooperates with the Knight in order to save Rachel's life and to stop Crane when Commissioner Loeb and the Special Crimes Unit are out of commission. Meanwhile, John and Alfred continue infiltrating HIVE until Silver blows their cover by figuring out who they are. # Galavant kidnaps Bruce and plans to sacrifice him in a ritual with the Order of St. Dumas in order to avenge his ancestors. Silver gets a test to make Bruce fall in love with her, however it turns out to be the other way around. John, Rachel, and Katrina form an alliance with Penguin to save Bruce. # Bruce, Katrina and John head to Metropolis, to meet with Lex Luthor ( Michael Rosenbaum). When Katrina is almost killed in an explosion, a mysterious blur saves her. The Knight deduces that The Blur's identity is Clark Kent. Bruce and Clark team up when they discover Lex's kryptonian robot designs. Meanwhile back in Gotham, Alfred begins training Rachel, to fight crime. # After being targeted by an individual armed with a cold gun, Penguin doesn't let John off easily since he thinks it's because of Galavant's murder. Bruce investigates and realizes the man is Victor Fries, a former Wayne Corp employee who he fired for being obsessed with a frozen woman named Nora. #Vicki goes missing and ends up being discovered dead at a Wayne Corp lab which is why Bruce and John launches an investigation.Lucius discovers a distinct project that Thomas Wayne worked on with William Dent. Jack White tries to takeover Dent Corp only for a man named Lau to stand in his way. #Rachel learns that Lau is going back to Hong Kong to escape jurisdiction and she needs him in order to take on Sal Maroni's brother Rolf, so she asks Bruce and Alfred to kidnap Lau and bring him back to Gotham. John and Katrina try to look after Rachel when Maroni is sending thugs after her. Harvey wants to help, but Rachel won't let him. Jack meanwhile completes his takeover of Dent Corp and begins looking for data on the project William worked on with Thomas Wayne. #On the day of Rolf Maroni's trail, Bruce Wayne gets killed by none other than Deathstroke which makes Detective Gordon swear to take the Deathstroke down. Meanwhile, John and Katrina ask Ray to investigate Jack White when they suspect he's trying to revive the extinct project which was why he wanted to takeover Dent Corp. #Due to Ray grabbing the false information from Jack White, Alfred works as White's executive assistant and uncovers a plot to kill him. . #Rachel pushes Bruce and Harvey aside while trying to get her mother out of Old Gotham when Jack White plots to use an earthquake machine to destroy the neighborhood. Bruce and Tatsu try to save Alfred when Death Stroke has him taken hostage in the bat cave. John and Lieutenant Gordon put their differences aside to dismantle the machine. Unfortunately, Harvey dies when he saves Rachel. Season 3 (2015-2016) # John asks Bruce to kill a man named Deacon Blackfire, however Bruce finds himself unable to do so. A member of Los Diablos is killed by the leader Dorrance (Matthew Willig), in whom Bruce sees a chance to get his urges under control again. Amanda Waller confronts Bruce after his failure to kill Dorrance and gives Bruce an assignment to infiltrate the League of Assassins in order to embrace his dark side. #Bruce has been missing for 24 hours which is why Alfred and Lucius Fox are able to cover it up at work by making it look like he's in Africa. John gets obsessed with taking down Dorrance and the Los Diabolos when the whole team assumes he's involved in Bruce's disappearance. Things get worse when Dorrance murders the mother of the victim he killed in front of her daughter. #Jack White finally invents the Venom formula and tests it on Dorrance, transforming him into the super villain Bane. Meanwhile, Bruce contacts his old high school friend Adam Foster for help in order to escape the secret mission that Waller assigned him. Things get worse when Waller threatens Adam's family which is why Bruce tries to scare him away. #Bruce gets himself thrown into a prison in Ladahk and meets a man named Henri Ducard (Matt Noble). John investigates a homicide and gets his shocked that his old Army buddy is the culprit and that he's now working as Jack White's head of security. #Rachel and Tatsu both break into White Industries to find evidence against Jack White. Meanwhile, Jack White learns that he's dying from a disease that's been in his family for generations and Katrina Armstrong competes with Dylan Powers (Peter Facinelli) for control of Wayne Enterprises which is why she asks Jason Burr for help. Bruce embarks on a quest to obtain a blue poppy so Ra's Al Ghul can accept him. #With Jack White safely locked away in Arkham Asylum due to insanity, Katrina has to deal with Powers in order to keep his friend's company. Katrina gets stunned when Powers misses an important meeting and the team realizes he's been kidnapped by Lonnie Machin. #Bruce learns that if he wants to impress Ra's Al Ghul, he'll have to learn to work with Ducard's son Morgan to stop a rising mobster in Paris who is using Gotham influences to cause trouble. Meanwhile, Katrina tries to do well on a presentation to impress the board and Dylan learns that Derrick Bedlam was the one who ordered his kidnapping. #John meets up with his ex wife who's now working as an ARGUS agent and has to protect her with Captain Boomerang targets her. Bruce tries to deal with a new student that Ra's Al Ghul has named Kyodoi Ken when he is being bullied by him. Adam Foster faces Dylan Powers when he sneaks into Powers Technology to get a component for a website and the connection between them is revealed. #Adam investigates when former inmates of Akrham Asylum are found dead and decides to go undercover in order to find a story. Meanwhile, Bruce meets Talia Al Ghul (Allison Miller) and John tries his best to locate Bruce with help from Fiona. #John and Fiona both get kidnapped by a rouge military captain named Ulysses Armstrong who doesn't want them to find Bruce which is the team tries to find them. Adam continues infiltrating Arkham Asylum to discover that Jeremiah Arkham has been using them as test subjects for his experiments at a place called Indian Hill. #Dylan discovers that Adam has been missing which is why he goes to Rachel for help after figuring out he's Bat Woman. Bruce and Talia both try to stop Dagger, their feelings for one another keep getting in the way. Jack White meets Harleen Quinzel at Arkham Asylum. #A meta human called King Shark escapes from an ARGUS prison and goes to Central City in order to kill The Flash, who is actually Wally West. John and Fiona go there to help. Rachel talks to Adam about Bruce and Jack escapes Arkham with help from Harleen Quinzel. #Jack White enters a full life of crime by attacking a party thrown by Dylan Powers as the masked criminal Joker. Joker betrays Harleen by trying to mutilate her, Harleen dies and gets found by Bedlam. Bruce continues about the League of Assassin's ways until Ducard gets angry at Bruce for humilating Morgan. Bruce is able to win Ducard's trust back by giving information on Hassan, a terrorist who ordered Ducard's wife to be killed. #Adam gives Bruce a lead on Joe Chill's whereabouts, but Bruce is conflicted when he learns that Joe Chill has given up crime, Ra's kills Joe, and Bruce realizes that the League Of Assassins have a plan to destroy Gotham. Meanwhile, Rachel and the team go after Derrick Bedlam, and John almost kills him, until Derrick disappears. # Introducing the prototype of his newest product to the entire world, the Ion Cortex, a device capable of solving the world's energy crisis, Bruce Wayne hires brilliant scientist Dr. Jason Burr to work on the project. Desperate to gain access to the Ion Cortex after the failed kidnapping of Jason Burr, Ra's AL Ghul sends one of her specialized agents to steal the information directly from Burr's mind: a wall-crawling, half-computer assassin named Cypher. # Batman makes an unlikely alliance with Bedlam to escape from the League of Assassins. Meanwhile, Rachel, Alfred, John, Tatsu, and Katrina take action as Ra's al Ghul's attempts to cleanse the city during the blackout has left it terrorized by the Ghosts and other criminals. Talia kills Katrina after learning how Derrick Bedlam is her father. #Bruce gets outraged at Katrina's death and Talia makes him blame Derrick Bedlam for this which is why Bruce asks Vixen to help him once and for all. In the end, John, Tatsu, and Rachel all begin to suspect Talia is not what she appears to be after Adam finds proof that Bedlam is Katrina's biological father. Talia makes plans to overthrow Ra's Al Ghul to takeover his organization. #The team warns Bruce not to trust Talia. Unfortunately, Bruce refuses to trust them and goes to Africa to face off against a warlord in North Africa named Vandal Savage (Casper Crump). Realizing Savage was much tougher than he thought, Bruce seeks help from his former lover Lana Lang, who is now a vigilante known as the Angel of Plateau. Meanwhile, John and Adam team up when they uncover a plot to kill a mobster named Sal Maroni (Eric Roberts). #Maroni seeks revenge against Talia by kidnapping them; Bruce learns of this and tries to help Talia only to realize Dylan is helping as well, and their feelings for her cause angst in the search for her. Adam tries to deal with the consequences of his website and Bruce finally ends things with Talia after learning how she was using him the whole time. #When Adam is mysteriously abducted from his apartment, Batman begins a fruitless search... until he is astounded by the sudden appearance in the Batcave of Henri Ducard, who is revealed to be the real Ra's Al Ghul. Ra's reveals that Talia has been abducted as well and Bruce decides to help after realizing that they were the same people who took Adam as well. #After freeing Talia from her father's clutches and escaping from an avalanche, Bruce, John, Adam, and Rachel escape while following the clue they have - the word 'Orpheus'. Ray discovers that 'Orpheus' is Ra's private satellite that will orbit over the Sahara, the duo travel to the Demon's desert stronghold. There, Bruce learns that the satellite is actually a weapon which will explosively destroy all the Lazarus Pits simultaneously throughout the world, destroying all the life that exists. Season 4 (2016-2017) # Bruce tries to help John stop Jake Simmons who is killing people. Bruce realizes that he's going to have to ask Ray for help and Lucius discovers that Simmons getting his powers may have had something to do with an explosion at Dent Corp. # Bruce becomes a vigilante known as Batman and his first act is to help his old friend Selina Kyle when she's looking for Holly, who has been abducted as well as other street kids by employees for Dulmacher. # Bruce and Adam discuss the meta humans sudden appearance in Gotham until Adam has an encounter with a gang leader named Francis Stone who tries to hit on a waitress. Little do they know, Stone has the power to control fire and renames himself as Hot Streak. Selina meanwhile robs Commissioner Loeb . # Adam works undercover in Sal Maroni's mob which worries Bruce which is why he decides to help as Batman. Adam gets mad at Bruce for not telling him his secret and Bruce gets mad at Adam for not telling him about infiltrating Maroni's mob. # William gets released from prison by Gotham Gazette publisher Jim Mason which makes Bruce and Rachel investigate while Rachel tries to deal with her memories of Harvey Dent. Unfortunately, William gets targeted by his brother Lester who has superhuman speed. # Adam decides to give Bruce space by occupying himself with other tasks such as cleaning out his uncle's house. Unfortunately, Adam meets a boy named Bobby who has amnesia and on the run from a man who claims to be his father. Little do they know, the man was working for Dylan Powers who is harbouring a secret army. # Powers and Maroni both partner up to see who can take on the criminal underworld. Things get worse when Powers gets targeted by Black Mask who hates him for bankrupting his company. Gordon tries to figure out who Black Mask is by remembering a case he worked on with Susan Chiles. Adam tries to take on a rival news reporter in writing an article about Black Mask. # John needs Bruce's help to investigate a crime writer who may have been murdered by Pamela Isely which is why Bruce decides to date her in order for Batman to investigate. Apparently, Pamela is an assassin being employed by Powers to kill Maroni. # Bruce, John, and Damon get Lana to help them find a terrorist named John Corben. Dylan meets up with Talia Al Ghul when she returns to Gotham. # Maroni wants revenge on Powers which is why he kidnaps him and Talia which makes it up to Bruce to find her him. Powers tries to warn William not to trust Jim after learning that he is a clone of his son Murray and Jim recieves threats from a mysterious person warning him to stay away from William. # William wants revenge on Powers thinking he has murdered his son and gives Bruce evidence that Powers is harboring a secret army. Bruce learns that Talia is involved and tries to get her out of the situation despite her refusal. Powers meanwhile hires a bounty hunter named Grant Wilson to go after the Batman in hopes of unmasking him. # Bruce and Rachel investigates a series of murders where the victims were all murdered by a mysterious coin flipping villain. Gordon contemplates whether or not he should trust the Batman after Batman reveals to Gordon that he is the Black Knight. William gets confronted by his son Harvey who is revealed to be alive, but with half of his face horribly damaged in the explosion. Harvey, now calling himself Two-Face, pushes his father out the window. # William gets murdered leaving Dylan free to take over Dent Corp which angers Bruce leaving him to suspect that Dylan was involved and decides to investigate him. Dylan figures out that Bruce Wayne is Batman and has Talia arrange for David Cain to murder Lana Lang. Bruce finds Lana dead in Wayne Manor just as Gordon arrives. Gordon arrests Bruce and Tatsu for murder which upsets John, Rachel, and Alfred. # John, Rachel and Alfred begin investigating Lana's death in order clear Bruce's and Tatsu's names. Meanwhile, in prison, Bruce has an encounter with a pair of inmates which sends him to the hospital wing. # Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:HBO Category:Gotham Knight